In the past most wireless communication systems used either frequency modulation (FM) and/or amplitude modulation (AM) to embed analog information within a carrier frequency. In recent years digital information has been transmitted using the same modulation techniques or derivatives of those techniques.
When using either AM, FM or a combined AM/FM modulation technique the carrier frequency is the center point of the overall bandwidth which the signal occupies. Due to the modulation of information onto the carrier frequency the modulated carrier signal occupies bandwidth above and below the carrier frequency. Because the allocation of the radio spectrum is fixed only a limited number of signals can be transmitted in the allotted radio bandwidth.
A number of modern digital technologies increase the overall flow of information transmitted within a given segment of the radio spectrum by using data compression, information packeting, and other digital formats and modulation schemes. While signal throughput and integrity are increased these technologies continue to rely on modulation techniques which occupy sections of bandwidth. The same radio spectrum bandwidth limitations described above again limit the number of signals or channels of information that can be wirelessly transmitted.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, the applicant's invention is herein presented.